dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Asyline Hayes
This character has been requested to be preserved by The-Mysical. Gryffindor 5th Year This character belongs to The-Mysical. |- | |} About Asyline was a muggle born so she had grew up thinking that magic wasn't real and it's fake. She would always snorts whenever a magician pulled a bunny out of his black hat or a pair of doves flew out of his gloves. Her mother think otherwise though and had always tried to get her to like magic and believed in magic. This stopped though when her mother had died of tuberculosis, she was only at the tender age of four. One day, when she was ten years old, she had gone out for a walk. She had walked into the alleyway because she was thinking of why she could levitate a piece of paper when a mugger wanted to grab her. She had panicked and put her hands to him and he had moved away, his back hitting the wall. Not knowing what she had done and panicking, she ran all the way home and burst into tears to her dad. Her father gulped as he knew that this was coming and explained that magic was indeed real but Asyline was stubborn and didn't believed his words, in her state of fright and anger, she even called him crazy. Asyline was very shaken at this and that's how she develop her shy and quiet side, never letting anybody crack open her shell. She had always stayed in her room and never going out, snappy to her father and her Asperger's Syndrome was developed. Eventually, two years after the incident, she had gotten her Hogwarts letter that finally made her believe in magic. She, the first time in two years, smiled at her father. Personality and Traits Asyline is a girl with a shy and introverted person. She is very courageous, courteous and, at times, rebellious. She is very trustworthy and loyal. She is also very stubborn and hot tempered. She is very nervous around boys and will blush a lot. She tends to keep her head down whenever she is outside camp because of her bright sea green eyes so she will tend to be very insecure. She is very witty and sarcastic when you manage to break her shell and be a little more cozy around her. She is normally seen with her housemates, why? Because they simply understands her more than usual people. Appearance Asyline is of medium build standing at the semi short build of 5'5. She has silky brown hair that stops at her lower back and has gold highlights in them, the only item that Alijah managed to convince her to do. Her unusual sea green eyes always brightens whenever there is a book or she is playing with her brother. She has a pale contrast and a heart shapes face. Possessions Her wand (Obviously) Her snowy owl named Khione (Greek Goddess of snow) Skills and Special Abilities Great at Transfiguration and Herbology. Good at long distanced weaponry Spell List First Year 1.Anapneo 2.Incendio 3.Bluebell Flames 4.Cistem Aperio 5.Lumos 1st 6.Expelliarmus 7.Wingardium Leviosa 8.Incendio 9.Petrificus Totalus 10.Protego Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Characters to be Preserved